


Can you help me with something?

by Hightower6327



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Come Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time, Frotting, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Shota, Yaoi, for kana at least, how the fuck did I write this in one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hightower6327/pseuds/Hightower6327
Summary: Kana wants to know how this “sex” thing feels, and asks his best friend for help.
Relationships: Kana/Kisaragi | Kiragi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Can you help me with something?

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea at like 8am on november 25, wrote a bit for fun, spiraled out and wrote all this shit without even noticing it. I have no fucking idea how my brain works. I struggle with the stories I have planned out yet sometimes I make random stories on the fly like nothing.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Kiragi felt a tug on his shirt, and turned to find Kana. The younger boy seemed conflicted. 

“Kiragi,” started the boy. “Can you help me with something?”

“Oh, sure, anything to help my friend,” Kiragi said, “What is it?”

“Uhm...” The boy began fidgeting with his scarf, a nervous habit. “I don’t know how to say this, but you're the only person I trust enough to ask, but...” 

Kana closed his eyes and steeled his nerves, blood pumping into his cheeks. “Can you show me what sex is like?” 

“Oh, sure!” Kiragi said. He blinked, and his expression crumbled into confusion. “Wait, what!?”

Kana was as red as a tomato, nearly doubling over, clutching his scarf like a lifeline. “You heard me,” he whispered, voice higher pitched in his embarrassment— another tic he couldn’t control. “I want to know what sex is like.”

“But, why?”

The younger boy began to pout. “I’m not dumb! I know what it is. I hear the others talking about it all the time. But when I ask they say I’m ‘too young’. I’m not!” He shook his head. “I’m a prince! I’m a dragon! I can handle it! And...” His energy defused as he looked away. “I heard that you and Selkie do it often... and that it’s really good...” he mumbled, almost too quietly to be heard.

It was Kiragi’s turn to blush: hearing someone mention your sex life wasn’t exactly the most comfortable thing in the world, especially in such a public place as the castle hallways, empty as they were.

“Well...” Kiragi scratched the back of his head, ruffling his blue hair. “Sex is a bit of a big deal, you should only do it with those you are closest to and know you can trust, or else it could spoil your friendship with them.”

“Which is why I’m asking you.” Kana stepped forward, “We’re best friends, aren’t we? I can trust you with all my secrets, knowing you’ll never spill them, and you trust me too don’t you?” 

“Of course I do.”

“And...” Kana turned even redder. “I think you’re kind of... cute.”

The archer blinked, then blushed himself. “Oh,” he breathed. 

“There, I said it,” Kana sighed. “I’ll ask you one last time.” He reached out with both hands and took a hold of Kiragi’s own. “Can you show me what it’s like to have sex?” he asked, earnestly.

There was a pause. Kiragi thought about it deeply. He knew Kana meant everything that he had said, not even a single lie had drifted from his lips, everything spoken with such pure conviction it left no room for suspicion or doubt. Plus, Kana liked him, and he also liked Kana, very much so. Kiragi knew he could trust the boy and their friendship with this.

“Alright, alright.” Kiragi nodded, a small smile on his lips. “I’ll show you what it’s like.” He turned and began walking. “To my room.”

He could _feel_ the joy in Kana’s being then, how his grip betrayed his excitement and his footsteps oozed with victory. Today was going to be a special day indeed.

* * *

“Just to be sure,” Kiragi started, “Do you still want to go through with this? You can walk away now, and I won’t judge.”

They were in his bedroom, the door shut tight behind them. It was just the two of them together, no risk of interruption.

“Yes, I’m not backing away, not now, not ever.” Kana pumped his fist and huffed. It would perhaps have been more dramatic hadn’t he been blushing head to toe. “Let’s do it!”

Kiragi shook his head, chuckling. “Alright, little guy.” He patted the side of the bed. “Come here and we’ll start.” 

Kana took his place at Kiragi’s side. Kiragi’s amber eyes stared deep into Kana’s grays, and saw the bravado in them quickly crumble, revealing his meek and timid interior, how he truly was. 

“When you and Selkie do it... how do you start?” He whispered, eyes darting away to the floorboards.

“There’s no set structure in sex, Kana,” Kiragi said gently, “We could do it slowly, or hard and fast. I could skip the foreplay and jump straight to pounding away into her if I wanted to. But with you, I know that’s not going to happen. It’s not what you want.” He reached out and settled a reassuring hand on Kana’s shoulder. “And I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want.”

Kiragi tapped Kana’s shoulder, and the younger boy looked up into his eyes, finding them full of comfort and understanding.

“But to answer your question, we usually start with a kiss.”

Kana opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, closed it again. “A kiss...” 

“Yeah, nothing too hard. Do you want to?”

The boy looked around the room, steeled his nerves with a deep breath, then closed his eyes and leaned into him.

One second. 

Two. 

Three. 

They retreated as one, one’s breath heavier than the other. 

“How was it?” Asked Kiragi.

“I liked it, a lot,” Kana breathed, “Can we kiss again?”

“Of course! As many times as you want.”

They kissed again. Thrice, four. Each more sensual than the last. Kana’s breathing was thick and heavy. He could feel something growing within him, the sensation was some sort of warmth, like a fire except... not. He didn’t know what it was, but he wanted more of it with each kiss.

“You know, there’s a different kind of kiss I think you’ll like,” Kiragi tossed away his gloves and kicked away his boots, loosening pieces of his outfit. “Selkie and I do it all the time.”

“What kind of kiss? What’s it called? What’s it like?”

Kiragi chuckled and scooted backwards, motioning for Kana to come closer. “Come here, and I’ll show you.”

Before Kana even knew it, he was straddling the archer, his legs locked around Kiragi’s body and pulled him close, while Kiragi held his sides.

“It’s called a french kiss. This time we use our tongues,” the archer explained. “To start, we’ll touch tongues, then kiss.”

With Kana’s nod, Kiragi opened his mouth, his tongue emerging like a wet snake and awaited Kana’s. The boy opened his own, his breath thick and heavy with this strange sensation, and closed in, felt Kiragi’s hot breath wash over his face, and relished it.

Kiragi made a sound somewhat like “come here,” and Kana obliged. 

Their tongues touched. 

Kana remembered the time he had stamped his hand over his twin sister’s mouth to keep her quiet. She had licked his hand in one long stroke then broke away giggling while he was too busy flapping off the saliva in disgust. Ever since that day, the concept of being licked by someone else, much less touching tongues, disgusted Kana.

Today he fucking loved it. Loved pushing against the other boy, loved tracing his tongue down the underside of Kiragi’s, loved having his own being traced in return, loved the saliva dribbling onto him. He loved it all and wanted more.

A hand nestled into his red hair pushed him closer and Kana welcomed the kiss. Felt the warmth well up within him. This was the best thing ever, he decided, now he understood why the others talked about it, why wouldn’t they? It felt so good to have these pleasures surround you, absorb you, dominate you. He-

Kiragi broke the kiss, a thick trail of saliva breaking and pooling at their chins as he panted. Kana wanted to know why he stopped, but the burning in his lungs told him everything.

“Don’t forget to breathe, easy to lose yourself in it.” Kiragi huffed.

“Kiragi, I feel... weird,” Kana panted, “There’s this burning heat inside me, a good kind of heat.”

“It’s called lust, Kana.” Kiragi smiled. “You’re aroused. It’s normal to feel lust during sex, and sometimes you’re more aroused than normal. I’m aroused too, but I’m keeping it cool so I don’t lose myself in it.”

“I want to kiss you again, but I want more.”

“And I’m happy to give it to you.”

They kissed again, and this time Kana moaned openly, allowed his lust to take over and surrendered himself to these pleasures and thrills. Kiragi also moaned, and it sent shivers down his spine. He wasn’t even rough, but to a newcomer like Kana it was amazing all the same. 

Kiragi’s tongue pulled away much to his chagrin. “I’ve kissed you enough,” he panted, then spoke before Kana could whine. “Now _you_ kiss me.”

The younger boy practically threw himself at the other one, knocking him onto his back. Wild and reckless pleasures controlled Kana, guided him in shoving his tongue as far as he could in Kiragi’s mouth, tried to reach for his throat, failed, then darted to every corners he could find, drank his saliva and relished in his breath thick with heady moans.

Partway through, Kiragi’s hand snaked its way to find Kana’s, and their fingers locked together tight. Unbidden energy came to his hips, humping the blue haired boy’s crotch without it coming to mind. 

Kana pulled away panting, looking down at Kiragi with his unrestrained lust, who gazed back with an open smile. 

“As good as this is, we can make this even better.”

“How?” asked Kana.

With a nudge, Kana crawled off Kiragi so he could sit up and explain. He reached forward and undid clasps in Kana’s outfit. 

“We strip, I take off your clothes, you take off mine.”

Their hands reached out in silence to undo the intricacies of their outfits, shedding piece after piece of clothing, revealing the naked skin beneath, until naught but their small clothes remained.

They spent some time just ogling the other’s half naked form, young as he was, Kana was surprisingly toned all across, same with Kiragi. Sweat glistened off his frame, and Kana felt the urge to drag his tongue across those abs and lick him clean.

“You’ve been keeping yourself in shape, I see!” Kiragi said, enjoying the view. He stuck out a hand. “Come.”

The two hugged, skin pressing against skin in an exhilarating embrace that promised more thrills for the two to savor.

Kana yelped, a sudden pain in his nape, followed by a sucking and wet warmth. Kiragi had bitten him, and was now licking the resulting hickey. Kana leaned down to do the same, and his friend/lover moaned at the touch.

Kiragi allowed Kana to have his way with him for a while, let the younger boy kiss and lick him all over. Neck, armpits, abs. He’d bear some marks for a time, marks he’d carry with pride.

His surge spent but his lust unabated, Kana allowed Kiragi to lay him down on his back, resting his head against a pillow as Kiragi took his turn. And he took his sweet time with him. He would inch his way down Kana’s frame, planting a series of kisses and nibbles before licking off the sweat from his body, then come back up and meet him in a sloppy kiss. Every kiss, every caress, he cherished. 

Then Kiragi reached a nipple and flicked it with his tongue, earning him the strongest moan he had heard so far. 

“Again,” Kana demanded, and Kiragi obliged. Clamped his mouth around the pink nub and began to suck.

Kiragi was ravenous and unstoppable, relishing the taste and Kana’s iron clutch of his hair. He pulled, licked, nibbled and kissed, made a melody from Kana’s mewls. Until even he couldn’t wait any longer.

Kiragi kneeled up, eyeing his work. Saw Kana’s trembling frame, his face a mosaic of love, lust, and hunger, then looked further down and saw his cock painfully hard against his boxers, the light blue fabric stained with so much pre it seeped out.

They each hooked a finger at the hem and removed the other’s breeches in a moment. 

Their cocks sprung out full force, both achingly hard and begging for any pleasure. The two stared in awe at the other’s cock. Kiragi had to give Kana credits, the boy was well endowed like him.

“Damn...” he whispered, and nudged Kana with his, drawling a groan from his throat. He huffed and jiggled his hips, tapped their cocks again and again, made Kana laugh/moan.

“Come here,” Kana stuck out his hands, and Kiragi welcomed the embrace, getting into position above him.

They pressed their cocks flush together, their warmth crashing into one and earning a hissing sigh from Kana.

Fingers threaded together, the two boy made out as they rubbed their cocks together, their spit mixing as sweat stained the sheets.

Then Kiragi took them both in hand, groaning at the mere touch, and started stroking, igniting pleasures too strong for Kana to make sense of, only adore and welcome. Every stroke pumped more pre from their cocks, their glans rubbing together having Kiragi hiss and sigh, and Kana crying out. 

“It feels so good... don’t stop,” Kana’s clutch on Kiragi turned to steel, fingers digging into sweaty skin. Heat was settling into his groin, building up to something he did not know but awaited with bated breath. Kana didn’t want it to stop, wanted to feel every last bit of pleasure his body could handle and then some.

“Kana,” Kiragi grunted, “Drawer, second row.”

Reluctantly, Kana pulled away from the grinding, hating the absence of touch, and fished about until his hand found purchase on something soft and cylindrical.

“What is this?” He gave the curious object to Kiragi. It was a soft, clear blue cylinder, its interior filled with little ridges, bumps, and nodules, an opening on both ends.

“A stroker,” he answered, reaching out to grab a vial of clear liquid, then smeared some in its interior. “It’ll feel really good, trust me.”

As Kiragi got into position again, Kana helped guide the stroker to their cocks, and watched with wonder as it widened to wrap around and press their cocks together.

A sobbing moan left them both. Fuck, it felt amazing, even better than anything before now. A hand cradling the side of his face and guiding him into a kiss, Kana grabbed the stroker and began to pump. 

Every little ridges, every little nodules rubbing against their cocks, Kiragi and Kana felt them all, and lost themselves to it. Melted into a blissful mess. They kissed and moaned and drank the other’s taste. The heat was growing again, harder, faster, stronger.

“Kiragi... I feel weird,” he moaned.

“You’re going to cum, Kana,” Kiragi grunted, “Let’s do it together.”

The two started thrusting in tune with their moans, keeping the stroker in place until the heat reached its peak and erupted.

Kana’s eyes rolled back, tremors overtaking him as he lost himself in both the mind-numbing pleasure and the kiss. Blissful waves washed over him as plentiful white spurted from his and Kiragi’s cock and onto their chests, mostly his. 

They laid in a heap together, all energy drained from them in that amazing orgasm that it left them with no other goals than to cuddle up. Now Kana knew why the others talked about sex, why Kiragi and Selkie did it as often as they could. 

Kiragi shifted above him, pulling the drenched stroker off their cocks, and Kana let out a quiet, “whoa...” as he saw the copious seed all over his young chest. 

Kiragi trailed a hand downwards, scooped some and brought it to his mouth. Moaned at the taste.

“Give me some.”

Kiragi scooped another, sucked his hand dry, then kissed Kana, letting their seed pool into his. The taste was... nice, he decided. Once they were finished licking the other clean, Kana settled into his friend’s embrace.

“Kiragi...”

“Yes?”

“I think we should have sex again some other time.” 

Kiragi chuckled. “Yeah, I think we should.”

“And leave me out of it?” said a third voice.

Jumping from shock, their heads swerved to find Selkie leaning at the edge of the bed, fully naked and biting her lips.

“S-Selkie,” Kana started, “I-“

“Shhh.” She put a finger to her lips, and crawled to his side.

“I sneaked in to have some fun with Kiragi, but saw you two were already at it, so I stood back and watched,” she explained. “I wanted to join in, but you two turned me on so much I just couldn’t help myself.”

Selkie draped a hand across Kana and scooted closer. “So let’s all have a quick nap, then the three of us can play together~.” She licked her lips and smiled.

Kiragi returned the embrace, grinning. “With the two of you? Sounds like the best thing in the world.”

Nestled between the two, Kana had only one thing to say. 

“This is the best day of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked reading a ridiculously horny Kana frotting with Kiragi as much as I had fun writing this. Don’t forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed and leave comments please! If you find any spelling mistakes I might have missed do let me know.


End file.
